Gravity Falls Love Like No Other
by TheBournWriter
Summary: This story is about the developing relationship between Dipper and Mabel and how they discover the lies that their family had kept from them their whole lives. It starts with them returning to gravity falls and with dipper being only interested in Wendy but not if Mabel has something to say about it. join and be apart of this amazing story as we both go on the fanfiction adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I just want you amazing people to know a little about me before we get started on our adventure. im in high school and im starting my senior year and im so excited to begin my first fan fiction adventure and I hope you guys are excited to read just know that this is probably going to stretch throughout my senior year and maybe beyond but we will see how it goes ok so lets get started.

Chapter 1

It had been five years since dipper and Mabel had seen the place they loved dipper had changed quite a bit he had gown much taller and he had grown facial hair but never really grew it out he kept I at a scruff. Mabel on the other hand had changed as well. Mabel had grown up quite a bit she cut her hair to a pixie cut and was changing her looks around but there was one thing that she didn't grow out of, her love for wearing hoodies. Dipper and Mabel were 18 now and were deciding on what to do with their lives like careers jobs and maybe even family's. The scene set in a bus on the way to a distant town of mysteries the town of gravity falls a place where anything and the unexpected can happen even the spark that could change a new summer. Dipper and Mabel were sitting in their seats crowded by bags and suitcases. Dipper was looking at his phone while Mabel was looking at him and thinking how cute he was. He was wearing the hat Wendy gave him and all she has wanted to do was throw it away or burn it or something just to get her away from dipper. Mabel was content this summer on making her feelings aware to him and she would not stop until he was hers. She was sitting there just looking at him and then dipper smiled and looked up at her and then moved her out of the way because he knew that he would see his Gruklestan, Grunkle ford, and waddles, soos, and surprisingly, lil Gideon But dipper was most excited to see one person over them all, Wendy. While dipper was waving to everyone mabel looked and waved inspite of being heartbroken she still knew that she would tell him in good time.

Scene

Gravity Falls Bus Stop

Time: 2:30pm

Dipper and mabel were getting off the bus and as they loaded off their final bags it was time to say hello. The first person Grunklestan. "hey kids how have you been",Soos drops in and says "How was California?" every one was so excited to see the twins that they bombarded them with questions one after the other and so they chatted with them for a while but someone was sitting alone by herself waiting her turn to talk to dipper it was wendy she walked up to him wearing his hat and was thinking to herself that its just dipper he is just like any other guy you can do this you just gotta try. Wendy "Hi Dipper" Dipper replied "Hey wendy how you been" as they embraced eachother and talked for a bit and then looked at eachother in astonishment thinking to themselves wow have you changed but in reality they weren't the only ones that changed soos had started to get fit and stay in shape he had gotten muscular and was even most of the time eating healthy but he still kept most of his soos charm. Grunklestan and Grunkle for had changed as well but not much that you could even tell they were only five years older now but they still always made each other laugh. Waddles hopped out of the bus and walked up to Grunklestan and just oinked and then he just started nudging him. Everyone was excited to see them But dipper and mabel were ready to head back the shack to rest from the long bus ride and so they headed inside to relax and unpack for the summer. The shack hadn't changed much the sign mystery was a little crooked and so dipper asked Grunklestan if he needed help fixing the place up and so he agreed and so tomorrow gruncle stan and dipper would fix the shack.

Scene

the mystery shack living room.

Time: 1:15 am

The room was dark and the fireplace was the only source of light in the room besides Grunklestan Desk lamp but he was passed out in his chair same as usual while Grunkleford was in his room and Mabel and dipper were sitting watching tv they were watching a romance movie but dipper was bored out of his mind while Mabel was ecstatic pointing out her favorite parts and telling him that he needs to be watching tv with her instead of being on his phone. Mabel was tired of him paying more attention to his phone than her and so she took his phone and ran upstairs to their room and locked the door and hid it then as he was about to kick the door in she opened it and he fell on the floor and she looked down at him and said "having fun dipper?" then she called waddles he entered the room and did what he usually did and they laid in the floor and talked for a long time about what career choices "hey Mabel?" "Yeah dipper?" "what do you want to do with you life have you thought about that stuff grownup stuff?" "no not really I've thought about a lot of stuff but not that why do you ask?" "No reason I just have been thinking about that a lot lately" "I kind of want a family what about you?" "yeah id like a family to dipper." but dipper kept asking about wendy and every time he did Mabel just felt hurt every time she felt a knife go deeper and deeper into her and finally she broken and she ran out waddles followed behind her and she went to the bathroom and cried and cried and and dipper came to the bathroom and kept begging mabel to come out and talk to her he didn't know what was wrong but Grunkleford walked upstairs and he heard Mabel crying and he knew something was wrong he walked up to dipper. "dipper is Mabel okay?" "Grunkleford I don't know, we were sitting in our room laying on the floor talking and she just jumped up and started crying and ran and locked herself in here." "Grunkleford what do I do?" "listen Dipper just go down stairs and ill talk to her and figure out what is going on ok?" he looked at dipper reassuringly and he knew he would trust him. Dipper went down stairs and waited.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ill have chapter two uploaded later I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grunkleford is Here

Well let's recap okay so this is the continuation of last chapter where Grunkleford came and was about to talk to Mabel so let's get started.

Time: 2:30 am

Scene upstairs hallway and bathroom

Mabel was hurt she didn't even want to talk to anyone she felt as though she would never be truly happy but Grunkleford had a few things to say to cheer her up. "Mabel what's wrong?" Mabel replied trying to hold back the tears "It's nothing Grunkleford it's just me being dumb is all and dreaming of the impossible." Ford was thinking to himself and how he knew how she felt and so he continued talking to her. "Mabel. You and me both know it's not just you are being dumb I see the way you look at him." Mabel stopped dead still and was surprised to hear those words she never would ever think anyone had known she shyly replied to him "how did you know is it really that obvious?" ford sat down and put his back against the archway of the door and talked to her for a while about how obvious It had been since she arrived at gravity falls. "Mabel look I know you may not feel it is right but love comes in many shapes and forms even in ones you wouldn't expect just give it a chance and tell him how you feel and I promise if you two do work out I promise I won't be one to judge you I promise someone has to be on your side and it might as well be me and besides I bet everyone else knows by now but I know Stan knows anyway but me and him have been betting for a while on how long it would take for you to tell dipper but he is obviously clueless. Now come on out here and give your Grunkleford a hug?" Mabel slowly opened the door and she ran to ford and hugged him and said thanks Grunkleford you're the best. She smiled and walked down stairs.

Scene downstairs couch with Stan asleep in his chair

Time: 2:45

Mabel walked down the stairs and saw dipper sitting on the couch and Stan in his chair asleep Mabel crept over to dipper noticing he didn't have his phone and so she was sure to get his attention now but she wanted to enjoy his time while layer across his lap and she wished to be in his arms but she knew now wasn't the time to tell him she knew it wasn't right so she restrained herself from being to clingy she just pretended to fall asleep on his shoulder and the next thing she realized dipper was picking her up he smelled so good she wished she could just burrow into his chest and just stay there but he was carrying her upstairs she just wished those stairs went as high as heaven but they didn't and so she enjoyed the moment while it lasted then came the hallway he walked down and placed her on her bed and then he pulled the covers over her and she still smelled like dipper and the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Scene

Front of the mystery shack

Time: 10:30 am

Dipper was on the roof fixing the mystery shack repairing the roof and fixing he leaks and the crooked sign and a few other odds and ends. When suddenly he slipped and was falling he sees he side of the mystery shack and in the window, he sees Mabel and he sees the look on her face as she watch's him fall. Mabel starts freaking out and she runs outside to see if he is ok no one is anywhere around to help Mabel starts screaming and crying she checks to see if he's breathing he isn't she immediately gives him CPR one... two... three... puff... puff… one... two... three... she gets him breathing she gets Grunklestan and they drive him to the hospital.

Scene

Gravity Falls Hospital

Time: 1:10 pm

Dippers room had Stan ford and Mabel they were by his bedside and were begging him to wake up. Grunklestan "Hey kiddo you want to go grab some grub?" Mabel "no thanks you guys go on ahead I want to be here when he wakes up." Stan and Ford both looked at each other and they knew what she wanted so they left and went to the down stairs cafeteria. Meanwhile Mabel was sitting in the room by his bed side she sat there holding his hand and kept praying for him to wake up she kept trying not to cry but she just couldn't bear to see him like this but then there was a knock on the door. Enters the Doctor her name Dr. Adams she walks up to Mabel. Adams "HI I'm Doctor Adam, and you must be Mabel am I correct?" Mabel "yes Ma'am is there something you need to tell me?" Adams" oh yes ok so your brother fell off the roof and when he did he fractured three ribs on his right side we just got the results from his emergency MRI and he has a Cranial Fracture as well but he will be fine but we have no idea when he is going to wake up and I'm sorry to tell you that is there anything I can do?" Mabel "No there isn't anything can you just leave please?" Adams "Of Course if there is anything you need use the phone to call the Nurses." Mabel "ok thank you." Adams walks toward the door has her hand on the door but must tell her something. Adams "just one thing before I go if I may ask?" Mabel "yes." Adams "who got your brother back breathing?" Mabel "I did. Why do you ask?" Adams "Because you saved his life! And I thought you deserved to know that." Mabel "Thank you Doctor Adams." "Your Welcome" Adams "Oh I almost forgot in case he has some internal bleeding we need to test you and him to see if you're a match to be a blood donor if you don't mind?" Mabel "of course." Adams "Ok I can get a sample here or in another room if you'd like?" Mabel "here is fine" Ok let me go get me things and I'll be right back." Adams leaves the room and comes back with her supplies to draw some of Mabel's blood. She draws a vile and puts a band aide on her arm and leaves now Mabel is back alone with dipper for a while she just calmly sits and holds his hand wishing he would wake up and hoping to see his big brown eyes open more than anything in the world. But he was unable to wake up in dippers mind he was walking through the woods and thinking about Wendy when suddenly he hears Mabel's voice and he is trying to find her he wants to see only one person in the world at that moment Mabel. But he couldn't find her he was trying so hard to find her but he could only get so close and then her voice would get further and further again he screamed her name "Mabel, Mabel" he kept running and running toward her voice. Meanwhile Mabel was about to find out something huge Dr. Adams reentered the room with multiple sheets of paper. Adams "Mabel can I discuss something with you?" Mabel "of course." Mabel walked over to Dr. Adams and was thinking omg please let dipper be ok. Dr. Adams starts discussing on how she had never once seen this before in her career and she just didn't know how to tell her. "Mabel listen its ok your brother is fine we just need to wait until he wakes up but when I ran your blood tests. Something odd came up." Mabel "what came up" Adams "I know this is hard to believe but Mabel. Dipper isn't your Brother." Mabel "what are you talking about this is crazy I've known him my whole life how could he not be my brother are you sure the test was right?" Adams "I ran the test ten times each one says that you're not related I even had the test sent back and redone by one of our top lab technicians he said the same thing you're not related at all. You're not even cousins Mabel." Mabel was in complete aw she had never thought of him not being her brother but the fact that he wasn't made it easier for her to tell him how she felt so she told doctor Adams thank you. Mabel was sitting thinking to herself have my parents been lying to us have they held this secret for this long what are we if we aren't even related how did they even become out parents.

Ok so I had a blast writing this chapter Omg it is amazing being a writer but I will pop the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks guys and keep reading and remember all comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scene

Dippers Hospital Room

Time: 6:15

Well let's continue where we left off so Mabel had just gotten the news that dipper wasn't her brother and that they weren't even related. She has so many questions like where are her real parents, why did her parents hide this from them, does dipper know does anyone else know those questions will be answered in this chapter and many more to come so let's get started guys.

The scene begins with dipper lying down in his bed he hasn't woken up yet while Mabel was by his bedside asleep as well but she was dreaming about dipper and how she wished they could be together she was dreaming of going on a first date with him it filled her heart with joy for she thought it was real and she was struggling to realize that it wasn't reality and then she snapped awake and realized that she was only dreaming. She stirred around the room for a while wondering why Grunklestan and ford weren't back yet she decided she was going to call her parents to tell them what happened but more importantly she wanted to discuss with them about how dipper wasn't her brother and how they weren't even related. She finally got her mother on the phone. Mom "Mabel is everything okay" Mabel "No Dipper was helping Grunklestan and he fell off the roof and he won't wake up. He has three fractured ribs but the doctors say he is fine but we just should wait until he wakes. But mom they did a blood test on me and Dipper were not a match were not even related why didn't you tell me?! What about dipper does he even know? Mom please answer me? Mom "Mabel you have deserved to know this for a long time. You were adopted along with dipper was from a different family than you were but we loved you both and you both got along so well so we thought we could handle you both but we didn't want to tell you until you were older. But I guess now is the best time but me and your father are too busy to come down there make sure your Grunklestan takes good care of you and dipper ok?" Mabel "Ok love you mom bye." Mom "bye" Mabel hangs up the phone and then sighs and looks at dipper and just seeing him like this broke her heart. She wished she was the one in his place she wished she was the one taking the pain instead of him but she knew there wasn't anything she could do. Mabel looked at dipper and he was moving his lips and trying to say something he was saying in the quietest voice "Mabel" all Mabel wanted to do was see his big brown eyes beaming at her and making her world light back up because without dipper she felt like she would die she loved him with all her heart and would walk until her feet would bleed if it meant she could get to hold his hand. She would do anything for him and she knew that somehow, she would get him to wake up. Mabel looked at him saying her name and was watching his lips move and all she wanted to do was kiss him. She looked around the room cautiously and wondered to herself would one peck hurt? Could it really make a difference? She stood up hovering over him she got closer to his face and the closer she got the cuter and more at peace he looked but she could tell he was struggling but she wanted this kiss more than anything in the world. She got co close to his lips and she wondered what if he wakes up and then all her thoughts faded away as she put her hand on his cheek and planted her lips on his it was electric and then there was a sudden jolt where she couldn't feel the floor anymore and then she lifted her head and opened her eyes and she saw dipper. Dipper had woken up.

Mabel was surprised to see her brother awake but she was filled to the brim with joy. She jumped onto the bed and held him in her arms she buried her head into his shoulder and she cried and whispered to him. Mabel "I thought I lost you dipper don't scare me like that ever again." Dipper "Mabel what were you doing just now?" Mabel couldn't believe he noticed she blushed really deep and then she realized that he didn't know yet and then she turned pale white all emotion turned to shame and she felt terrible but then she felt something grab her shirt it was dipper and he pulled her closer to him and said "Mabel what's going on?" she saw this as an opportunity to get him away from the topic of her kissing him and she said "Dipper you fell off the roof and hurt yourself" that moment dipper cut her off "Mabel not that you and me both know what you did. What are you thinking Mabel?" Mabel got scared and turned around and cried again and ran out the room and then dipper saw the papers sitting in the chair next to him but he couldn't see them from where he was. He grabbed the phone and called a nurse In and asked if she could hand him the papers she gladly did so. As the nurse was exiting Ford came in and saw that dipper was awake but Mabel wasn't around he was curious why he slowly crept into the room and looked at dipper and he saw that he had some papers in his hands and he asked "dipper whatcha got there" Dipper didn't respond he just sat there as his heart dropped and he looked at ford and said "we have to find Mabel. I need her here. I need to talk to her." Dipper started to talk but ford cut him off. "Dipper can I have a word with you? Man, to man?" Dipper "of course Grunkleford." Ford looked at dipper a way he never had before he looked dipper calmly and said "Dipper there are choices in life that only you can make but one of them is love and another is trust. You need one to have the other now when you trust someone that is when they are reliable but when you love someone you automatically trust them but when you have trusted someone for a long time and then you love them that is the most powerful type of love of them all and it is unbreakable but when you make that choice on who you love one day make sure it's with someone you trust. Promise me Dipper?" Dipper looked at his Grunkleford in a whole new light for he never knew he was like this. Dipper nodded his head then hugged ford and told him thanks. Dipper looked around the room and then he saw Mabel siting in the hallway and he saw that she was looking at him and she had a light smile on her face but it wasn't true happiness she looked as though she was holding back something, something important. Dipper looked at his Grunkleford and asked if he could talk to Mabel alone for a moment his Grunkleford agreed and left the room on his way out he told Mabel that dipper wanted to see her she got up and walked into his room shyly and looked at him. She stood with her leg crossed behind her with her toe to the ground. Dipper looked at Mabel and she said, "do you want me to shut the door?" Dipper "Yes please" Mabel walked over to dippers bedside and sat in her seat and prepared herself and looked at him and he was giving her this look this look like he was waiting for her to speak and then Mabel knew she had to tell him. Mabel sat there for a moment and finally took in a breath, exhaled and let it out. Mabel "Dipper I have to tell you something ok but it depends on how you react to this if I tell you something else..." Dipper "Mabel I promise you. You can tell me anything and I will always be here to listen. I only get one best friend in life and I can only put my trust in few people but there is no person on this earth I trust more than I trust you." Mabel "You need to listen dipper this is important but here it goes. Ok so when you were unconscious they had to be prepared for different situations like in the event you could have internal bleeding they wanted to see if I was able to give you blood. Well they did a test our blood and we didn't even match dipper were not even related dipper. I was as shocked as you are but I want to ask you how do you feel about this dipper?" Dipper "wow this is a lot to take in I mean Mabel we aren't even related. Did you ask mom and dad?" Mabel "Yeah... They planned on telling us when we were a little older but they said it's about time we find out. They said that they wish they were here to explain it and here to help us understand but they thought that we could decide how to handle this on our own." Mabel sighed and asked him something that could change everything their whole friendship everything could be affected by this but she knew it was time this was the hardest thing Mabel had ever done it was like trying to pull a car with her teeth she was struggling and getting nervous and then she finally took a deep breath and said it. Mabel "Dipper do you think we could ever be more than just best friends?" Dipper was silent she looked at him puzzled and confused but waiting for a response but then Dipper responded. "Mabel what do you mean more than friends?" the heart monitor showed his heart rate was elevating and blood pressure was skyrocketing. Mabel didn't realize it and the next thing she knew dipper was slurring his words and then he just passed out and then he flat lined the only sound in the room that Mabel could hear was the singular note of the monitor as nurses rushed in and pushed her aside.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a blast to write and I loved it I promise ill to have the new one out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Can I tell him

Scene

Hall way outside of dippers room

Time 8:15 am

Ok so let's catch back up ok so Mabel was about to tell dipper how she felt and then his heart stopped so let's continue from where we left off.

Mabel was silent she was on the ground on her knees crying did I cause this. She watched through the glass as she watched them try to bring him back then they screamed he has cranial pressure but Mabel didn't care she wasn't listening she just wanted out of there she was scared and only wanted one person she wanted Dipper she wanted to talk to him to have him help calm her down but he couldn't he wasn't there he was gone in her mind she didn't care what all was being said to her she stopped and started thinking to herself what have I done. I may have just killed dipper. I can't be around him I can't do this I should go. Mabel left the hospital in tears and drove to the mystery shack.

Scene

Mystery shack

Time

9:45am

She arrived and all she could think of was dipper she ran inside and opened the door and the shack was silent she ran upstairs and was packing up her things when she heard a car pull up to the drive way she sat in her room wondering who it could be she heard the door slam open from down stairs she didn't know what to do then someone ran up the stairs and entered the room. Mabel poked her head from around the bed and then she knew who it was. It was Grunklestan. He was looking around the room and then he looked at Mabel and then he smiled. "Hey kiddo what are you doing?" Mabel "I'm leaving I'm packing my things and going I mean look what I did to dipper I killed him didn't I. Stan "No sweetheart he is fine but he is in surgery. When Dipper fell off the roof well his fractured skull tied into it his head was building up pressure this whole time and so it got so intense that it caused his heart to relapse and stop and so Mabel sweet heart it wasn't your fault I promise. But I know he wants to see you why don't you ride back with me and you can give it another try at telling him?" Mabel "Thanks Grunklestan." She ran up and hugged him. Stan "well can we go?" Mabel "Sure Grunklestan." They walk down stairs and then Grunklestan holds the door open for her but before he lets her out he stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He turns her around. Stan "Kid can I talk to you for a second?" Mabel "of course Grunklestan what is it?" Stan looked at Mabel like he has never he knew she was growing up and was going to make decisions of her own but someone had to be there to tell her the truth someone had to be there for her. Someone who she could depend on and he knew her parents weren't around to talk to her so he knew he wanted to be the one who is there for her. Stan looked at Mabel and told her. Stan "Kid I know you love Dipper and I know it is hard not to but I understand and its ok and I promise after this talk you'll feel a lot better but did you parents ever tell you about how you were adopted?" Mabel "Actually Grunklestan I just found out today…" Stan "Wow kid how did you figure that one out?" Mabel "well Doctor Adams told me…" Stan "Wow never thought you would find out that way. Well look I don't care whether you end up together or not I just want you happy ok that is all I want for you and dipper I want you both happy just promise me no matter what happens... you won't let this change you. Promise me kid?" Mabel "I promise Grunklestan." Stan "Now get in the car and let's go." As Stan drove Mabel to the hospital he was thinking to himself how can this all play out could dipper and Mabel become a couple? Could they really end up together? Whatever they become I know I'll still love them the same as Stan concluded that in his mind. But he looked at Mabel as he was driving he noticed she still wasn't truly happy like she was holding something back. He knew he could fix it but there was only one way, and that was to let her tell her Dipper the truth and any way he could he knew he would help them.

Scene

Gravity Falls ICU

Time 10:30 am

Stan and Mabel arrived at the hospital but when they went to sign in dipper was moved to the ice he was under for right now because he had just gotten out of surgery. Mabel walked up to him and looked at the one she loved most in this world and yet he didn't know it. She sat down and held his hand she was looking at him his head was bandaged and wrapped with bandages but as she was hoping he still had his hair she noticed a nurse was coming in the room she was getting ready to wake dipper up. She stood up and walked to the corner of the room and sat down wondering how he would react when he woke up. The nurse put the syringe into the IV and pushed the plunger to inject the catalyst to make the anesthesia wear off as. She pulled the syringe out and walked and stood next to the monitor and watched his she was doing so there was a sudden feeling of suspense in the room as though the whole room had gone silent just to listen for one thing dippers voice. As he was coming out the first sound that came out his mouth. Dipper "Hey guys what happened to me?" Mabel stood up in her seat for a moment but then Grunkleford spoke to him. Ford "Hey kid so you fell of the roof and when you did you hit your head but when you did you stopped breathing well Mabel I think can answer the rest." Ford looked at Mabel and signaled her to walk over and talk to him. As she got over to him dipper started to smile and then he started to blush deeply he knew Mabel wasn't his sister but he knew there was something off about her. He just couldn't point it out yet. As Mabel got over to dipper he noticed she was nervous by her sulking posture and how she was playing with her sweatshirt sleeves. Dipper started talking and then Stan and ford left the room which he thought was odd but he ignored it. Dipper "Mabel what is it you need to tell me?" Mabel "Dipper when you stopped breathing I was the one who saved you." Dipper looked at his sister and he started to tear up he started crying. Dipper "Mabel thank you. If only there was some way I could repay you." Mabel had a million clever things to say but the only thing that seemed logical to say to her at the time was. Mabel "Could you listen to me for a second dipper there something I need to tell you." Dipper "Of course Mabel I'm here to listen I promise." Mabel breathed in hard and was thinking to herself. Mabel if you don't do this now you won't ever be able to do it again. At that moment Dipper sat up and grabbed her hand and said. Dipper "Mabel you can tell me anything I promise."

Ok guys writing this chapter was a blast but I would have posted it last night its just I got sick and I'm so sorry. and I am already working on chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sincerely TBW


End file.
